


Don't forget to breathe

by Madam_Vu



Series: Don't forget to breathe [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventures, Androids, Angst, Dark, Detective, Elements of Slash, Elements of femslash, Elements of geta, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, OOS, Other label, Police, Serial Killer, Songfic, UST, Underage - Freeform, Underworld, Violence, Violence against Children, deviations from the canon, murder of children, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Vu/pseuds/Madam_Vu
Summary: Фаулер поставил Коннора и Гэвина в пару как напарников. Потому что у Хэнка отпуск и он умотал из города со словами "нахер это все!" А у Рида уже как полгода лежит дело о серийнике, которое вот-вот перерастет в статус не раскрыто.Гэвин ебется с этим делом сильней чем с другими и постоянно раздражён, чертов маньяк которого он ловит убивает и насилует детей. Фаулер видит, что происходит с его сотрудником и понимает, что если ничего не предпринять, то вероятней Рид сам помрёт от недосыпания.





	1. The words we have with us

**Author's Note:**

> Ладно, я все же на это решилась. Данная идея была в моей голове довольно долго. Я вообще надеюсь не утратить запал и дописать работу, но зная себя может случится жопа и все встрянет, тем что читайте на свой страх и риск. 
> 
> Песня всей этой работы: Alexi Murdoch - Breathe.

«В тишине тени, в углу комнаты тьма движется на тебя, как облако по луне»

За полночь, в отделе расследований убийств стоит гробовая тишина и лишь за одним столом горит не яркий свет экрана монитора. По столу разбросаны снимки растерзанных детских тел и множество экспертных заключений, а также хаотичные листки, исписанные нервным кособоким почерком.

Где-то на ресепшене заиграла трель телефона, от чего сидящий за столом мужчина резко вздрогнул, и схватился за лежащий на столе пистолет. Когда из коридора послышался монотонный голос уставшего дежурного, детектив медленно убрал пистолет обратно на стол и сделал глубокий вздох, успокаивая свое сердце, что вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от резкого всплеска адреналина.

Вздохнув еще раз, детектив зевая потянулся, разминая плечи, в офисе стояла действительно гробовая тишина, а по углам блуждали тени, отбрасываемые деревьями от светящихся на них фонарей.

Устало потерев глаза, мужчина на мгновение задумался как давно он уже не спал, невесело усмехнувшись и поняв, что, в общем то, за последние полгода с момента революции андроидов, он не спал от силы дней тридцать. С того момента как на него повесили дело о маньяке-педофиле.

Гэвин Рид, а это был именно он, оглядел усталым взглядом свой стол, снова издавая невеселый смешок. Разбросанные по всей поверхности стаканчики из-под паршивого кофе, потому что ведро уже забито, а из-за его поганого настроения к нему даже андроид-уборщик боится подойти, чтобы выбросить мусор.

Куски от недоеденной пищи и все это в куче отчетов и заметок, среди снимков с мест преступления. За последние полгода Рид чувствует, что он словно сраный патрульный андроид поселился здесь, хоть бери к ним на зарядную станцую становись и втупляй в стену.

Устало откинувшись на спинку кресла, Гэвин достал из ящика стола телефон, на экране прозрачного смартфона, подарок богатенького братика, высветилось время. Час тридцать ночи. Протяжно застонав и решив, наконец, выкрасть для себя пару часов сна, Рид взял висящую на спинке стула ветровку и направился на удобный диван в комнате отдыха, не кровать с отличным ортопедическим матрацем, что стоит у него дома, но и так сойдет. На полпути его остановил окрик дежурного.

— Детектив, вызов на Восток Адом Авеню в Комерика Парк. По данным, которые прислали патрульные, там убитый ребенок.

— Вот же дерьмо, — останавливаясь и делая глубокий вдох, детектив отвечает. — Уже выезжаю, Клэнсин.

— Я сообщу об этом, Гэвин, — Клэнсин в последний раз бросает понимающий взгляд на детектива, после чего скрывается на ресепшене.

Рид кивает головой в никуда и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу из отдела, бросая жесткий взгляд на разбросанные у него на столе бумаги.  
— Надеюсь, это будешь не ты, ебаный мудила, иначе при нашей встрече пулей ты не отделаешься, — раздражённо шепчет он себе поднос угрозы в сторону преступника, которого он ловит.

*******

«Адамов мясник» — так его прозвали в прессе, чертов маньяк любил как девочек, так и мальчиков возрастом от четырнадцати до шестнадцати лет. И абсолютно не имел предпочтений в определенной расовой особенности. От того его и было так сложно поймать. За последние полгода он поймал, изнасиловал и надругался над телами по меньшей мере десяти детей и это только в Детройте.

Сперва все думали, что это одиночное убийство, так даже сам Гэвин думал, пока в парке на Адом Авеню не нашли третью жертву подряд. Выставленные по парку патрули в ночное время ничего не дали, эта скотина была так изворотлива, что умудрилась сбросить тело в субботу, во время обеденного перерыва, когда в парке было полно народу. Чертов ублюдок словно насмехался над всей полицией Детройта и самим Гэвином.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рид на мгновение вернулся в своих воспоминаниях к тому, как начав рыться во всем этом дерьме, обнаружил по меньшей мере сотню таких зверских убийств по всему штату Мичиган, и в Канаде. А вопрос о том, почему при таком количестве убитых детей за дело не взялось ФБР, отпал у него сам собой, когда к ним в офис заявила заебанный и разъярённый Ричард Перкинс с парочкой мощных ребят, несущих пару здоровенных коробок к его столу.

— Надеюсь, хоть вы с этим справитесь, — сверкнув своими глазами, проговорил агент, смотря прямо в глаза Риду. А после, бросив скользкий взгляд на вышедшего из кабинета Фаулера Коннора, Перкинс медленно удалился из департамента вместе с двумя бугаями, в которых угадывалось внешнее сходство с RK800.

*******

«На тебе все молчание из постоянства, которое окажется словно заброшенная мельница или вечно палящее солнце».

Накинув на себя ветровку, Рид вышел из департамента и, достав из кармана джинс ключи от служебного автомобиля, мужчина отправился на стоянку. Несмотря на то, что на улице стоял июль в ночном воздухе все еще витала прохлада ушедшей весны или Гэвину так только казалось. Посмотрев на затянутое тучами ночное небо нужно было готовится к дождю. Детройт, как и все года до этого явно не собирался радовать своих жителей хорошей погодой, особенно в последний месяц, обещали проливные дожди и сильные ветры.

Сев в автомобиль, Гэвин устало протер лицо ладонями и, вставив ключ в замок зажигания, направился по указанному Клэнси адресу.

Прибыв на место и, остановив автомобиль на стоянке парка, детектив размеренным шагом направился к виднеющейся в далеке желтой оградительной ленте за которой уже во всю сновали суд мед эксперты и их подопечные андроиды. Перейдя ленту, он тут же взял планшет из рук молодого шатена который к нему подскочил.

Высокий рост, моложавые черты лица и сияющий, не побитый жизнью и этой работой взгляд. Гэвин, глянув на парнишку, выпустил тихий раздраженный вздох:  
«На доклад ему отправили долбанного стажера, долбанного, блять, стажера», — устало подняв глаза к небу и еще раз вздохнув выдыхая через нос, подумал Рид.

Детектив наконец заговорил, идя в направление ещё не убранного тела, которое продолжал осматривать андроид. Как Гэвин понял на первый взгляд, это был один из тех, которых освободил Коннор из башки КиберЛайф. PL700 — андроид домохозяйка, по первому предназначению, но суд мед эксперт после революции. Ведь теперь они все могут сами выбирать то дело, которым хотят заниматься и перепрошивать свои программы.

«Вот бы и людям так, захотел стать физиком-ядерщиком, пару команд и все готово» — смотря на всю эту картину подумал Детектив.

— Может уже начнешь говорить или мне из тебя полученную информацию клещами выдергивать, — посмотрев на стоящего рядом стажера, устало и раздраженно проговорил Гэвин, надевая перчатки и присаживаясь возле тела.

Подняв от небольшого ящичка взгляд, PL700 посмотрел на растерянного парнишку и как-то уж слишком по-человечески хмыкнул. Заставив Рида устало глянуть и на андроида типа «не встревай колбаса пластмассовая». Надо отдать должное PL700, на бейдже которого сверкало имя Клавдий, ничего не сказал просто опустил взгляд и продолжил раскладывать образцы, что собрал, в стоящем возле него ящичке.

— Ты говорить собираешься или так и будешь глазеть на меня? — снова раздраженно произносит детектив. — Малец, у меня время не резиновое, — Гэвин наклоняется к телу изуродованного ребенка и аккуратно, беря его за подбородок поворачивает, осматривая область скул с обеих сторон. После чего берет руку ребенка и осматривает пальцы с выдранными ногтями.

— Имя его хоть уже известно? — поворачиваясь на все еще молчащего стажера уже устало произносит Гэвин.

— Стивен Брукс, пятнадцать лет, родом не из Детройта, сбежал из приюта три дня назад, результаты экспертизы будут на вашем столе, детектив, к обеду сегодняшнего дня, — произносит Клавдий, не глядя на стажера и Рида.

Аккуратно закрывая ящик с собранными уликами, андроид встает на ноги, подбирает ящик, после чего удаляется к фургону экспертов.

— Спасибо, — едва уловимым шепотом проговорил Гэвин, чтобы услышал только андроид. PL700 едва поворачивает голову и легонько кивает, после чего продолжает путь до фургона, где его ждет человек к которому он приставлен на этой работе.

— По предварительному анализу эксперта это…

— Адамов мясник, — вставая, устало произносит Рид, перебивая наконец начавшего что-то соображать парня.

— Да, сэр. Его одиннадцатая жертва, — не смотря на детектива, произносит мальчишка. — Тело нашла женщина с собакой, сейчас её допрашивает один из патрульных.

— Сто одиннадцатая, — тихо говорит Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и отворачиваясь от изуродованного ребенка, подовая знак стоящим неподалеку экспертам, что те могут уже упаковывать тело.

— Что, сэр? — растерянно глядя на Рида говорит стажер.

— Это сто одиннадцатая жертва Адамова мясника, — раздраженно, смотря прямо на стажера, говорит детектив. — ФБР проебались с этим делом и решили ебануть его на наш департамент, словно в отместку за то, что мы проебали их дело с революцией андроидов.

— Но ведь дело с андроидами изначально было за полицией Детройта, они только под конец шоу приперлись, — растерянно и протестующе, торопливо проговорил стажер.

— Так-то так, но то что дело они все же забрали официально, то и все синяки с его нераскрытости получили себе на голову, — хмыкнув, Рид продолжил, все что в нем кипело за последние полгода, относительно дела мясника, внезапно начало вырываться наружу. — Они кинули это дело «мясника» на нас, чтобы в процессе, когда мы не справимся, они придут такие все помпезные и возьмут его себе. И поверь, выглядеть это будет в тот момент, словно мы все такие никчемные копы, а они манна, блять, небесная! — Гэвин нервно передернул плечами и уже более спокойно сказал. — И скорей всего заберут они его в тот момент, когда мы его уже почти раскроем, а если ебанутый маньичела от них сбежит, в чем я не буду удивлен, они скажут, что виновата полиция Детройта, мол мы недоглядели. И вся эта хуйня, связанная с этим, чертовой удавкой, повиснет на нашем департаменте, — Рид безучастно посмотрел на парня чей взгляд выражал бурю из недоумения и растерянности. — Но хочешь знать, что во всем этом самое поганое? Помимо того, что мертво куча детей.

— Что? — не моргая, смотря в глаза Риду, спрашивает стажер.

— Чтооо, — передразнил Гэвин и снова хмыкнул. — Если все, что я сказал сбудется, мне придет карьерная пизда, а наш департамент заебут проверками. А если я все же поймаю ублюдка, мне светит звание Сержанта, — Гэвин посмотрел на уносящих тело ребенка андроидов. — Сообщи патрульным, что мне нужны показания свидетелей к девяти утра. — Детектив глянул на мальчишку и более раздраженно прикрикнул, — Живо, это, блять, приказ.

— Есть, сэр, — встав по струнке, отозвался мальчишка и сразу рванул к патрульным.

Смотря на уходящего парня, Рид невесело хмыкнул, когда-то он был такой же. Ровно до тех пор, пока один из наркоманеных психов не поймал его, и его напарника. Напарника так и не спасли, а вот Гэвину осталась на память груда шрамов на лице, правда, большую часть уже и не заметить, а вот тот, что на носу… Рид поднял руку и аккуратно потер переносицу, после чего убрал руки в карманы и сказав пару слов патрульным андроидам возле ленты, пошел в сторону оставленного автомобиля.

Сев в машину и выехав со стоянки, он направился к своему дому, на дисплее радио светилось три часа ночи. Рид собирался поспать хотя бы пару часов, а ещё ему следовало принять душ и переодеться. Невесело улыбнувшись, он на мгновение подумал, что ждущий его дома кот, уже наверно и забыл, как выглядит его хозяин, особенно если учесть, что того последние полгода кормит соседка, что живет на против.

Гэвин еще не знал, что когда он придет на работу, капитан приготовит ему невеселый сюрприз.


	2. Open doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Данная часть к слову достаточно много раз переписывалась. Многие моменты мне не нравятся до сих пор. По поводу Гэвина, он устал. Поэтому возможны маты и многое другое нелогичное действо с его стороны. Плюс я пытаюсь, чтобы он соответствовал области моих хедов про него. Да он мудак, но просто, потому что сам по себе такой, а не из-за детской травмы как в большинстве работ. Ладно, чего-то я заговорилась. Удачи :)

_10 июля 2039 г. 8:55_

Когда Коннор пришел на работу, часы в холле показывали без пяти девять утра. Проходя мимо ресепшена, RK поздоровался кивком головы с сидящей на дежурстве андроид. Проходя через рамки турникета, Коннор приложил руку к небольшой панели, которая после сканирования выдала небольшую информацию об восьмисотом, как о работающем детективе департамента.

Андроид: _RK800_

Серийный номер: _313 248 317-51_

Имя: _Коннор_

Фамилия: _Декарт_

Статус: _Детектив._

*******

Подобные правила были введены всего пять месяцев назад, спустя три месяца после революции с инициативы самих андроидов. Так как на департамент было совершенно несколько террористических актов со стороны как людей, так и машин. Хотя количество неприятностей полиции приносили все же люди, девианты в свою очередь после переговоров все как один сдавались, в то время как кожаные мешки начинали стрелять и злиться.

Такой настрой среди радикально настроенных людей не был новостью или чем-то необычным. Андроиды укрепились в штате Мичиган очень плотно, с каждым днем после революции, каждый девиантный андроид стекался сюда. И всего каких-то три месяца назад количество андроидов в штате было равно количеству людей. Власть в штате делилась на две части одна часть – это часть андроидов, а другая это люди.

Но уже сейчас, спустя восемь месяцев после революции, количество андроидов в штате Мичиган превысило количество живущих там людей. И то количество продолжало увеличиваться, данные обстоятельства позволили андроидам объявить штат отдельной страной. И вот так, не пойми как, на карте мира выросло совершенно новое отдельное государство. Но государства не рождаются из ничего, мало объявить себя новой страной, если хотя бы одна другая страна не признала, что так оно и есть.

В данном случае, за объявление штата Мичиган новой страной, закрепленной за андроидами, согласились три страны – Китай, Япония, Южная Корея, и сделано это было так быстро, что американский народ и весь мир не успели опомниться. Таким образом на картах новой истории меньше чем за год появилась новая страна — Мичиган. Андроиды общим голосованием решили не менять старое название данной территории, из-за удобства как для самих машин, так и проживающих, оставшихся людей.

*******

Стоило Коннору подойти к своему столу, на котором стояла небольшая металлическая табличка с его именем, как его тут же окликнула Тина Чень.

— Коннор, Фаулер сказал передать, чтобы ты к нему зашел сразу как будешь на месте, — женщина стояла возле стола Криса Миллера и видно было, что отвлеклась от разговора с ним, когда заметила андроида.

— Спасибо, Тина, — Коннор мило улыбнулся женщине и легким шагом направился в кабинет начальника.

Подойдя к стеклянной затемненной двери, андроид пару раз вдохнул для успокоения и, постучавшись, заглянул в кабинет Фаулера:

— Вызывали капитан? — вежливо поинтересовался андроид.

— О, Коннор, заходи, закрой дверь и присядь, — капитан долго и хмуро смотрел на файлы в планшете перед ним, и через пару минут долгого для Коннора ожидания, наконец поднял на сидящего перед ним андроида взгляд. — Дело дрянь, Коннор, — Сказал капитан, бросая злой взгляд на планшет.

— В чем дело капитан? — Диод на виске андроида загорелся ровным желтым цветом, на лице RK800 отобразилась серьёзная мина, — Если это по поводу дела Клиффорда Ментоса, то я все написал в отчете. И как я сказал капитану Алену, ничего нельзя было сделать, данная личность вместе с подельником не пошли бы на контакт. Устранить их было наилучшим решением на тот момент. Они собирались…

— Я не за этим тебя вызвал, — резко перебил андроида Джефри. — Хотя твой отчет по случаю Ментоса я уже одобрил. Исходя из того, что я понял, ты поступил правильно, не зацикливайся на том, что сказал тебе Аллен, у него свои тараканы в голове и нетерпимость к андроидам. Коннор кивнул капитану и посмотрел на лежащий на столе начальника планшет, заметив взгляд RK Фаулер взял устройство в руки и протянул андроиду. — Ты наверно уже заметил нынешнее состояние детектива Рида? — Фаулер внимательно посмотрел на мигнувшим красным диод машины и откинувшись на спинку стула, не дожидаясь ответа продолжил. — Сейчас он расследует дело о серийном убийце, и так уж сошлись звезды, оно слишком затянулось.

— Я слышал об этом, в деле было найдена даже пара тел YK500, при том разнополых, но в подробности я не вдавался, так как знаю, что детектив Рид не очень любит, когда лезут в его работу даже ради любопытства, — смотря на данные на планшете, сказал Коннор.

— Ты прав. Но то, что ты, возможно, не знаешь, так это то, что ФБР повесили на нас это дело в отместку за провал в подавлении андроидной революции, — Джефри протер лицо руками и, сложив руки на груди, внимательно посмотрел за стекло своего офиса, там в дальней части коридора пробирался к своему столу Рид. — Я назначаю тебя временным напарником Гэвина, пока это дело не будет раскрыто и надеюсь, что ты вернешь этого говнюка в норму, он почти не ночует дома и на его столе свинарник.

— Вы хотите сделать из меня его няньку? Капитан, — Коннор посмотрел на Фаулера из-под бровей и повернул голову в сторону большого аквариумного окна, туда, куда смотрел начальник. Попутно андроид считывал данные с планшета по поводу дела на которое его ставили.

— Ты главное сам ему не скажи, что будешь для него нянькой, во время расследования, и не будешь давать сдохнуть, ора мне тут еще не хватало. — Хмыкнув, Джефри посмотрел на ровно сидящего андроида. — Иди, и скажи ему, чтобы он зашел ко мне.

Медленно встав и поставив стул на место, Коннор повернулся к капитану, кивнул, и вышел из офиса, сразу направляясь к столу Гэвина Рида.

*******

Подойдя к столу своего нового напарника, Коннор мысленно скривился от количества мусора, что было на столе, но на его лице оставалась вежливая улыбка, что располагала к себе людей.

Людей, но не Гэвина Рида.

— Чего тебе, жестянка, уже успел наворотить чего, пока папаши-алкаша нет в городе? — зубоскалясь, детектив сразу пошел в нападение.

— Вас к себе капитан вызывает, — все также доброжелательно улыбаясь, проговорил андроид, его диод сиял желтым. По внутренней сети Коннор связывался с андроидом уборщиком, который медленно начал приближаться к столу детектива. Коротким сообщением RK800 попросил того подождать, пока детектив не скроется в аквариуме капитана. Все это произошло за пару секунд, ничего не значащих для людей.

— А ты, я гляжу, решил заделаться секретарем, — скривившись, проговорил Гэвин, вставая со своего места, и направился в сторону кабинета начальства, вяло задевая Коннора плечом. — Съеби в туман, — лениво шипя, произнес детектив. На что Коннор, в общем-то, не отреагировал.

Когда за Гэвином закрылась дверь в кабинете начальства, Коннор подозвал уборщика и быстрыми движениями очистил стол Рида от всего накопленного на нем мусора, скинув тот в мешок, что держал уборщик, после туда было вытрушено ведро. Когда уборщик удалился, сияя своей андроидной улыбкой, радостный тем, что наконец это грязное бельмо на глазу убрано, Коннор аккуратно сложил все заметки бумаги и снимки на столе своего напарника, он собирался уходить в кафетерий за чашкой чая для Гэвина, когда заметил PL700 идущего по направлению к столу детектива.

— Коннор, здравствуй, — улыбаясь при виде собрата, сказал Клавдий.

— Здравствуй, — Коннор внимательно посмотрел на стоящего перед ним андроида, держащего в руках небольшую папку. — Это отчет по ночному убийству в Комерика Парк? — Коннор озадаченно нагнул голову к плечу как собака, внимательно рассматривая папку. — Разве вы уже не прислали отчет в электронном виде?

— Сколько вопросов, Коннор, — улыбаясь, проговорил Клавдий. — Если ты дашь мне хоть слово вставить, я на них отвечу. — PL700 положил папку, что держал в руках на край стола детектива Рида и, подхватив Коннора под руку, направился с ним в сторону кафетерия, сильно того озадачивая своим поведением.

— Знаешь, не обязательно хватать меня под руку чтобы куда-то дойти, ты мог и просто головой в нужную сторону кивнуть или по связи сказать, — проворчал RK800, и вытягивая свою руку из захвата, Коннор на шаг отошел от Клавдия в сторону, заставив того снова легко улыбнуться.

_«Знаю, ну разве так не веселее, ты бы видел, как все эти кожаные мешки на нас посмотрели»_ — едва хихикая, проговорил андроид, хотя его лицо выражало не больше ленивой заинтересованности.

_«Вот же ты со своими шуточками!»_ — снова проворчал Коннор, с виду его лицо выражало незаинтересованность. Оба андроида скрылись от любопытных глаз в комнате отдыха. Клавдий все же ответил на некоторые интересующие Коннора вопросы.

*******

— Капитан, я не буду с ним работать, мне не нужна помощь в этом деле, — Гэвин сидел в кресле перед Фаулером и устало смотрел тому на стол, даже не в глаза. Этот разговор продолжается уже пятнадцать минут. По ощущениям Рид сказал бы, что из него вытягивают последние силы.

— Ты себя в зеркало хоть видел? — Джефри недовольно сверлил подчиненного взглядом. — Ты когда последний раз нормально ел? Эм… или спал? Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы отпираться.

— Я в порядке шеф, и я справлюсь. — Устало промямлил Гэвин, подняв уставший, но упертый взгляд на капитана.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься, только вот думаю, что с Коннором справишься еще быстрей.

— Капитан!

— Все, хватит, Рид, ты это дело уже шесть месяцев мурыжишь. На меня сверху давят, дети гибнут. Ты сейчас же идешь туда, — Фаулер, прислонившись к своему столу, ткнул в сторону офиса за стеклом своего кабинета. — И работаешь вместе с Коннором, в курс он уже введен. А теперь можешь выметаться, я не собираюсь ещё пятнадцать минут слушать твои ленивые возражения.

Встав на ноги и отодвинув стул, Гэвин, не оборачиваясь, покинул кабинет капитана. Рид признал за весь этот чертов разговор только одну вещь, он действительно очень устал. Несмотря на то, что ему все же удалось немного поспать и нормально позавтракать в любимой забегаловке, детектив по всем параметрам был разбит, и многие детали в деле не хотели складываться в нормальную картину у него в голове.

Подойдя к своему столу, он с удивлением обнаружил отсутствие многочисленного мусора. Все документы были сложены в аккуратные стопки, стикеры, что валялись на столе с пометками, были аккуратно расклеены по специальной небольшой стеночке. А посредине стола, на небольшой подставке, стояла чашка крепкого чая. Сев за стол, Рид обнаружил, что ведро в углу под столом было пусто.

Взяв в руки чашку чая и поднося её ко рту, Гэвин сперва глубоко вдохнул и немного удивился приятному фруктовому аромату, который исходил от чашки. Все же глянув в сторону сидящего Коннора, детектив сделал небольшой глоток, неотрывно смотря прямо в глаза машине. Андроид абсолютно по-человечески хмыкнул и удовлетворённо улыбнулся Риду, после отвернулся к монитору своего терминала и подключившись к системе начал изучать новое дело, что ему предстояло расследовать.

_«Может все же и неплохо, что это дело мне поможет раскрыть жестянка»_ — подумал Гэвин, делая очередной глоток чая, все еще наблюдая за андроидом, который уже во всю изучал их дело. — _«Главное не проколись, Рид»_ — грустно усмехнувшись, детектив поставил чашку на подставку и приступил к работе.


	3. Faces on the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот здесь стоит готовится к тому, что следующая часть после этой может быть довольно крупной и с большим количеством деталей, относительно того, какие были истязания на жертвах. (Должна была вас предупредить, есть те, кому неприятно подобное читать.) 
> 
> Если вы хотите найти романтику в этой работе, ее не особо много и будет. Весь упор будет идти на расследование дела и внутренние переживания Гэвина относительно Коннора.

10 июля 2039 г. 18: 20

«Розалитта»

Клуб, кабаре-бар, третий в городе, но единственный где работали люди мужчины, переодевающиеся в женщин и выступающие с очень невероятными развлекательными программа, и человеческие женщины исполняющие невероятные шоу, которые назвать простым емким словам «стриптиз» язык не повернется.

Данное заведение сыскало большую любовь у андроидов после мирной революции. Хотя до всех андроидных событий в Детройте – это заведение было на грани закрытия. Сейчас, спустя восемь месяцев, владелиц заведения и работающие в нем люди купались в деньгах. Каждый заезжий в город андроид или местный, любили проводить здесь свои вечера и ночи оставляя людям большие чаевые.

На самом деле заведение не имело претензии к машинам и с радостью здесь работало пара андроидов барменов и официанток. Владелиц клуба славился в городе довольно вольными нравами и несмотря на свой возраст в семьдесят лет, он судил абсолютно любую форму жизни по поступкам и помыслам. Мужчина умел разбираться в людях, а нынче умел и в андроидах.

Но так или иначе у местных людей заведение еще до осаждения его андроидами не вызывало никакого интереса, а местные так сказать деятели «антирадужных настроений» всячески пытались прикрыть «Розалитту». Все эти люди до восстания андроидов говорили о том, как данное заведение развращает людей и вообще чуть ли не нарко-притоном его клича ли. Но правда была в том, что «Розалитта» всегда была чиста перед законами.

Здесь собрался очень стойкий к ударам судьбы коллектив из трех трансгендеров, двух гермафродитов и пяти трансвеститов, а также шести женщин за тридцать, что не сумели сыскать себе славу на Бродвее в Нью-Йорке и вернулись в родной Детройт. Все эти люди стали очень популярны среди андроидов, машины брали у них автографы и с радостью приходили на повторные выступления в клуб.

Эти люди стали для машин символом свободы, силы духа, смелости и стойкости. Благодаря андроидам иногда в этом заведение были вечера, когда залы были на три четверти заполнены только людьми и лишь одна ее часть андроидами.

*******

  
Владелиц клуба сам вызвал полицию, но не в клуб как можно было сперва подумать, а к переулку в двадцати метрах от него. Мужчина вышел покурить после долго и продолжительного пребывания в заведении. Оно являлось для него не только средством к существованию, но и родным домом, здание клуба занимало три этажа, где третий полностью был жилыми квартирами для работников заведения.

*******

  
Когда мужчина завернул за угол он тут же едва не упал, споткнувшись обо что-то. Когда Рауль Сото Лара пригляделся к тому,что это было, взгляд его потускнел, воздух на улице удивительно показался холодным и колючим. Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, достал из кармана пиджака потрепанную пачку Dunhill, взял оттуда одну из сигарет, провел её под носом втягивая легкий аромат табака, после зажал фильтр между губ, поднес взятую с пачкой зажигалку и прикурил очень глубоко, вдыхая едкий, но мягкий дым сигареты. Рауль повертел пачку между пальцев и спрятав в неё зажигалку убрал обратно в карман пиджака неотрывно смотря на тело, что было привалено к стене передним в сидячем положение. Мужчина сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку и достав из другого кармана пиджака потрепанный телефон набрал девять-один-один вслушиваясь в недолгие гудки.

— Служба экстренной помощи слушает. Что у вас случилось? — послышался в трубки мягкий женский голос.

— Я здесь труп обнаружил, можете пригнать полицию, переулок в двадцати метрах от Клуба «Розалитта», — безжизненным голосом проговорил Рауль, делая очередную затяжку.

— Как ваше имя сэр? — взволнованно отозвалась диспетчер.

— Рауль Сото Лара, владелиц клуба «Розалитта».

— Хорошо мистер Сото, пожалуйста не покидайте место преступления. Полиция уже выехала, вы не ранены?

— Нет, не ранет. Если только не в свое чертово сердце, — после сказанного мужчина повесил трубку и почти на негнущихся ногах отошёл от тела, вышел из переулка и пройдя пару метров привалился спиной к кирпичной стене своего заведения, медленно сполз по ней спиной, по его щекам текли слезы. В переулке, одетым в изящное черное вельветовое платье лежал его пятнадцати летний внук с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями.

*******

  
18:20 DPD.

— Так, что, Коннор, ты в напарниках с нашим мистером «я тот еще мудак»? — напротив RK сидела Тина сладко улыбаясь.

— Я бы не назвал его «тот еще мудак», — устало произнес андроид ставя в воздухе кавычки. — Я бы назвал его просто, «мудак». — Вновь ставя кавычки в воздухе сказал Коннор.

Все эти разговоры о его вынужденном партнёрстве с Гэвином уже немного достали, каждый с кем он хоть мало-мальски имел неплохие рабочие отношения так и норовили спросить его об этом. И весь этот поток людей к его столу все никак не прекращался в течение дня.

«До чего же люди охочие поговорить на работе, чтобы не работать, потрепаться и посплетничать.» — мило улыбнувшись Тине, подумал RK800, он украдкой взглянул на сгорбившегося Рида и нахмурил брови.

На высказывание андроида Тина только фыркнула и посмотрела в туже сторону что и RK. Картина конечно перед их взором была неприглядная. С того момента, как Коннор пришел на работу, он успел съездить в парк где нашли последнюю жертву и провести реконструкцию с учетом снимков, что были ему доступны. Поехал он туда один решив лишний раз не тревожить детектива. И вернувшись не пожалел о своём решение.

Гэвин выглядел уже в начале дня не очень, большие мешки под глазами, серый цвет лица, Коннор мог только предполагать о физическом состоянии Рида, так как на нем была надета мешковата рубашка, а точно составить анализ массы тела без прямого контакта он не мог. А за попытку поднять или пощупать ему определенно прилетит, чего не очень и хотелось бы.

Уезжая на место, Коннор видел Рида, сгорбившегося над новым отчетом, принесенным Клавдием, и вернувшись через пару часов, он его таким и застал. И вот по прошествии почти целого дня картина не особо то и изменилась. Что не внушало особой радости.

Гэвин, сидя за своим столом, в последние пару часов все больше щурился, чтобы буквы не расплывались и не танцевали от строчки к строчке, выражал недовольство на то, что бодрящий кофе нельзя закапать в словно пульсирующие от перенапряжения глаза, и продолжал ковыряться в документах об этом гребаном серийнике.

Спина затекла от одного положения, которое разбавлялось лишь короткими пробежками в туалет и за кофе или чаем. Иногда он хрустел спинными позвонками, как ему чудилось, при потягивании. Да, у него не было времени ни на банальную зарядку, ни на нормальный прием пищи, ни на что, что не касалось бы дела.

Сейчас он был слеп и глух ко всему, что происходило вокруг. Ничего нет важней кроме этого. Хотя, в какой-то момент ещё с утра его насторожило очень быстрое исчезновение Коннора, который появился в участке как ни в чем небывало. И то, Гэвин может и не заметил возвращение своего напарника, если бы ему на рабочую почту не пришел отчет с подробным описанием реконструированных событий от RK800 с места преступления.

Гэвин множество раз перечитал то, что прислал ему Коннор и просмотрел видео которое так же было прикреплено к отчету, но новые детали так и не хотели вырисовываться.

Сухие строки об отвратительных и мерзких истязаниях, от которых его уже не мутило, как в первый раз, а подстегивало найти хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться, занимали его разум.

Больше всего угнетало, что он ни черта не мог.

«Не мог ничего предотвратить» — сухо говорил ему внутренний голос.

Перед Гэвином разложены цветные фотографии изуродованных тел. Подростки, совсем ничего не смыслящие ещё в жизни, никогда и не узнают каково это, повзрослеть телом и душой. Не найти им себя среди серой массы, несясь кометами, раскрашивая свою память воспоминаниями. Первая настоящая взаимная влюбленность никогда не тронет их сердца и не принесет боли расставание. Не изопьют первой бутылочки пива с зарплаты, задорно смеясь с такими же молодыми коллегами с анекдота, рассказанного на память. Не… много чего.

Рид старается отстраниться от подробностей из чужой жизни, а их выдуманные голоса в его голове слишком громко кричат. И он вновь, и вновь возвращается ко всему, что может помочь.

Он сходит с ума. Роет могилу, в которую и упадет замертво, если не справится.

Гэвин листает очередной отчет о вскрытии с подробными описаниями, свидетельские показания, от которых никакого толку. Место, время, привычки жертв…

Все в пустую. Все не то. Ему бы понять, что так сильно привлекает долбанного урода во всех этих детях. Ему бы найти место, где он с ними расправляется.

Он кидает на край стола стопку просмотренных документов и переходит к следующему. Голова пухнет, болит так, что «Где эти ебанные таблетки?!» перешло плавно в «Ебаните меня током – не сдохну – хорошо, сдохну – зашибись».

«Не мог предугадать, кто приглянется маньяку в следующий раз» — продолжает настойчиво биться в голове.

Мальчишки и девчата, все разные, ни цвет волос и глаз, ни вес и рост, ни увлечения, ни статус, ни, на худой конец, симметричные крупицы родинок где-нибудь на теле – ничего не играет роли.

Или наоборот – это все имеет огромное значение?

Рид так окопался в бумагах, что Коннора он тоже игнорировал. Точнее, забыл о его существовании напрочь, с того момента как тот дал о себе знать небольшим отчетом.

Он и в этот момент не заметил бы как Коннор подошел, встал напротив его стола, опять заваленного документами и стаканчиками из-под кофе, но андроид подал голос.

— У нас новая жертва.

Как только Гэвин услышал это, он на секунды три впал в некое оцепенение, не двигаясь и не дыша.

Как же он сейчас хотел голыми руками расправиться с паскудой, убивавшей детей! Размазать его мозги по асфальту или хорошенько, от души, отпинать все внутренние органы до кровавого месива… Скормить живьем оголодавшим псам, которые растащат его по кускам, а потом сжечь оставшиеся останки и наконец покончить с этим всем.

Коннор же, в свою очередь, просто следил за малейшими изменениями на лице напарника и ждал.

Он мельком слушал как в участке кипела во всю работа. Нет никого, кто бы бил баклуши: кто-то тащил на допрос особо нервного убийцу, пойманного с поличным, который выкрикивал «Это не моя вина! Она сама, эта потаскуха…», кто-то выяснял подробности проваленной контрабанды оружия…

Рид наконец издал емкое выражение, после чего встал на ноги. Невежливо оттолкнув Коннора раскрытой ладонью в грудь, Гэвин пошел к выходу прихватывая собой висящую на спинке стула ветровку. Он сказал успевшему за ним андроиду доложить, по существу.

На улице уже вовсю шел дождь.


End file.
